Fragmentos Intemporais
by ElayneAT
Summary: Todos os fragmentos da sua memória se lembram daquele momento intemporal. Conseguirá ele revive-lo? Harry/Draco SLASH
1. Fragmentos

**Autor: **ElayneAT

**Título: **Fragmentos Intemporais

**Sinopse:** Todos os fragmentos da sua memória se lembram daquele momento intemporal. Conseguirá ele revive-lo?

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** http : / / i664 . photobucket . com /albums/vv6/ElayneAT/Fanfics/MinhasCapas/FragmentosIntemporais . png _(retira os espaços)_

**Spoiller: **Pós-guerra.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, todas elas pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Capitulo 1 - Fragmentos**

Finalmente.

Após todos aqueles anos de procura praticamente incessável pelo rapaz, ele finalmente encontrara-o.

Harry estava parado em frente a uma gigantesca mansão. Fora aí que as suas buscas o tinham conduzido.

Olhando à sua frente podia ver o jardim bem aparado com uma grande variedade de arvores dispersas de uma maneira quase artística, logo depois do grande e reluzente portão branco que dava entrada à propriedade. Uma propriedade privada, pelo que o moreno podia apurar. E uma privacidade muito prezada deduziu ele, julgando as enormes grades, também elas brancas, que cercavam a mansão.

Viu também um grupo de pessoas perto às grades, aparando a relva, ou podando as árvores. Pareciam todos muito concentrados no seu trabalho, e Harry não pode deixar de reparar que algo se estava a acontecer naquela mansão, pois mesmo uma mansão daquele tamanho não teria tantos jardineiros a trabalharem praticamente na mesma parte do terreno. Devido ao silêncio, até pode ouvir as suas varinhas agitando-se.

Harry não conseguiu conter um suspiro de escapar dos seus lábios entreabertos. Demorara tanto tempo. Tempo demais. A procurar um rosto que ele agora pode ver de relance saindo por uma das portas laterais da propriedade, logo de seguida para entrar numa outra.

O seu coração saltou uma batida quando viu a cabeça loira saindo da porta, e a sua respiração tornou-se pesada e profunda. O tempo que ele esperara para a ver. Teve de se controlar respirando fundo, para não saltar o portão e agarrar o outro rapaz para nunca mais o largar. Desde aquele momento que partilharam antes ultima batalha, que Harry nunca mais pode ver o loiro.

Draco Malfoy.

E também desde essa altura que Harry o procurava.

Harry susteu a respiração inconscientemente ao lembrar-se, do que se passara à quatro anos atrás.

**oOo Lembrança oOo**

Harry subia as escadas arrastando atrás de si um rapaz obstinado. Chegando ao cimo da escadaria que subiam, Harry entrou para dentro da primeira porta que lhe apareceu à frente.

Felizmente era uma sala de aula vazia. Empurrando o rapaz para que lançava impropérios para dentro do espaço, Harry fechou a porta atrás de si ruidosamente fazendo o loiro se virar para ele, com receio nos seus olhos.

"Porra Malfoy, o que te deu? Mas de que lado é que tu estás?"

Draco olhou para o moreno estreitando os olhos, e rezando para que não parecesse amedrontado, mas a realidade é que a sua condição não ajudava. O sonserino estava cheio de nódoas negras, e as suas pernas estavam com queimaduras, ameaçando cair a qualquer momento. Para não falar da sua roupa, que se encontrava toda chamuscada, e suja. Mas pior que isso tudo é saber que devia a sua vida ao rapaz à sua frente, que à instantes atrás arriscara a sua própria vida e o salvara.

Engoliu todo o orgulho que pode, e pensou numa resposta rapidamente.

"Ora, Potter" Draco tentou dar ao sobrenome de Harry o maior desprezo que conseguiu, o que no momento não era muito, tendo em conta a situação. "Estarei no lado que mais proveitoso seja para mim."

Harry não conseguiu deixar de soltar uma exaltação indignada. Mas será que aquele rapaz não se decidia? Sempre parecera seguro ao estar no lado de Voldemort, mas quando realmente tinha de fazer algo não estava assim tão confiante. Aquilo precisava de ser esclarecido, naquele preciso momento. Harry não podia arriscar as coisas correrem mal, só porque Draco não sabia de que lado estava. Ele deixara Ron e Hermione para trás perto da Sala das Necessidades, somente para ir esclarecer aquilo. Não é que fosse muito importante, mas podia ser crucial. Além disso, algo lhe dizia que tinha que falar com Malfoy. Já não o via à bastante tempo, e é como que… _O quê?!_ Os próprios pensamentos de Harry o espantaram, fazendo-o entreabrir a boca inconscientemente.

Fechando a boca e recompondo-se, Harry tentou ignorar as dores que sentia, e as queimaduras que lhe incendiavam a pele.

"Quer dizer Malfoy, à pouco estavas disposto a levar-me a Voldemort, e passado algum tempo já me estavas suplicar para não te deixar a morrer nas chamas!"

Draco já se apercebera que só o Harry tinha aquele efeito nele. Enquanto andaram na escola, a única coisa que dava realmente emoções a Draco era insultar, irritar, chatear, bater, no menino que sobreviveu. E neste ultimo mês, Draco quase que sentira saudades de insultar e bater no moreno, a sua pele na de Draco... _Como?!_ Também os pensamentos de Draco o assustaram, fazendo-o abrir muito os olhos. _Saudades do Potter?!_ Agora, ele poderia desmaiar. Mas o que fora este pensamento? Draco tentava mentalizar-se que era o facto de ele estar ferido, e cheio de dores. Só podia ser isso. É, são as dores.

Tentando voltar ao seu estado normal, Draco rezou para que Harry não se tivesse apercebido do seu momentâneo devaneio.

"Perdes-te a língua no processo, Malfoy?"

Aquele maldito do Potter fazia tudo para o provocar.

"Não, Potter." disse, desta vez tendo mais sucesso em carregar o sobrenome do moreno de desprezo, o que o fez sorrir maldosamente enquanto falava. "Mas mesmo que esteja do teu lado, tenho várias razões para continuar a achar-te o ser mais medíocre da terra. Talvez só sejas suplantado pela Sangue-Ruim e o Weasley."

Mal Draco acabou de falar, Harry sentiu uma raiva crescente o dominar, e avançou rapidamente para o loiro agarrando-o pelo colarinho e pressionando-o contra uma mesa com o peso do próprio corpo.

"Ouve bem, Malfoy, que eu não vou repetir. As tuas razões absurdas não me interessam, mas se Voldemort ganhar esta guerra só porque tu não sabes de que lado estás, eu juro que te faço arrepender de teres nascido! Ouvis-te?"

Draco não conseguiu fazer mais nada que congelar no sítio onde estava.

O seu corpo estava a ter uma reacção à proximidade do corpo de Harry que Draco nunca sequer sonhara. O loiro deu por si tremendamente excitado, e rezava para que o outro não se apercebesse do volume que aumentava cada vez mais nas calças dele.

Mas era difícil não reparar.

Harry tinha agora à sua frente um Draco Malfoy de olhos muito abertos, e respiração pesada. Sentiu um crescente volume contra si, e a realização do que estava a acontecer atingiu Harry como uma avalanche. A sua raiva tinha desvanecido, e Harry quase que queria que ela voltasse. Quase. A reacção do loiro à junção dos seus corpos estava a despoletar uma outra reacção em Harry. Harry sentia-se também ele, cada vez mais excitando.

Draco podia sentir agora um volume contra o seu próprio, do qual tinha a certeza que o moreno já se apercebera. Todos os anos de etiqueta do sonserino, de auto-controlo, tinham agora ido por água abaixo, porque o loiro não conseguiu fazer mais nada que olhar para o verde profundo dos olhos de Harry.

Numa outra altura, aquilo teria sido extremamente desconfortável e constrangedor, mas agora não o parecia. Aliás, por mais estranho que parecesse, Harry não se queria mover dali. Talvez não tão estranho, tendo em conta a súbita atracção que, desde que deixara Hogwarts para procurar os horcruxes, ele alimentava por Draco. De repente um pensamento passou pela mente de Harry que o fez ficar chocado, e sem se aperceber abrir os olhos desmesuradamente.

Estaria Harry James Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, a apaixonar-se por Draco Malfoy?

Apesar do choque inicial, o moreno apercebeu-se que naquele momento isso não lhe parecia tão mau assim. Naquela altura, nada daquelas coisas pareciam más. A proximidade os corpos, as respirações pesadas, os peitos a subirem e descerem num ritmo frenético, os seus corações baterem descompassadamente… O que rapidamente acabou quando o sonserino quebrou o contacto visual e pondo as mãos no peito de Harry o empurrou, se bem que debilmente.

Draco apercebera-se do abrir de olhos repentino do outro, e apesar de todos os seus instintos lhe dizerem para não se afastar, ele empurrou da melhor maneira que pode o moreno para longe. Sentia-se como que fraco. Uma junção dos seus ferimentos, com as emoções fortes que sentia. Mas tudo o que lhe fora ensinado, dizia para deixar antes de ser deixado.

Cerrou os dentes ao ver a expressão confusa e desamparada de Harry, quando o empurrou. Cerrou ainda mais quando se apercebeu da necessidade que tinha do outro, e inconscientemente os seus olhos focaram-se nos lábios do moreno.

Harry sentia-se desordenado e não percebia o que levara Draco a o empurrar. Devido à relutância do gesto ele apercebera-se de que ele não o quisera empurrar, além disso podia dizer que Draco se sentia tal como ele, a sua linguagem corporal falava por ele. E como tal não pode deixar de reparar quando o loiro entreabriu os lábios, ainda mantendo as suas mãos no peito de Harry como fogo em brasa queimando-lhe a pele através do fino tecido chamuscado. Comparadas com o toque de Draco, as suas queimaduras não eram nada.

O seu olhar desceu para a boca entreaberta do loiro, notando a sua respiração ofegante. Relutante mas de uma maneira necessitada, o moreno voltou-se a aproximar.

O loiro podia ver Harry aproximar-se de novo, e viu-se impedido de fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu próprio corpo que teimava em lhe desobedecer.

Draco desistiu de tentar contrariar o seu corpo... E a sua mente. Ambos queriam aquilo. Draco queria aquilo. No momento em que estavam, tudo o que o loiro queria era Harry. Tanto que não se conseguiu concentrar em mais nada que não os lábios de moreno aproximando-se, mais e mais.

Ele fechou os olhos, à espera do contacto que teimava em demorar, já era tortuosa esta espera pelos lábios de Harry. Abrindo os olhos, estranhando a falta do choque das suas bocas, ele viu os lábios do moreno a escassos centímetros dos seus, e ele olhava-o como que pedindo permissão. E Draco não se importava. Ele não se importava com mais nada naquele momento, a não ser Harry.

Então, Draco inclinou-se para a frente e com um só impulso uniu a sua boca à de Harry.

Os lábios do sonserino eram tão saborosos, quentes. Sem sequer pensar, Harry agarrou Draco pela cintura enquanto o outro lançava os braços em redor do pescoço de Harry. A junção do seu corpo com o de Draco, a boca dele na sua, o desejo que o consumia, o… Sentimento?!

Draco sentiu como se finalmente soubesse o sentido da sua vida, a razão da sua existência. Como se finalmente visse algo obvio que sempre estivera à sua frente, mas só agora conseguia ver.

O loiro agarrou Harry com mais força, temendo que tudo aquilo fosse somente um simples sonho, um devaneio da sua mente. Ao mesmo tendo que reforçava o aperto no pescoço do moreno com mais força, virou também a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Podia sentir a língua de Harry contra a sua, e o seu pressão na sua cintura tornar-se cada vez mais forte.

Harry não cabia em si de tão completo que se sentia. Já não conseguia dizer o que era de Draco e o que era seu. Eles estavam juntos, como um. Provavelmente noutra altura aquilo teria sido um pensamento horrível, mas não o era mais. Como pudera ter tudo aquilo à sua frente e nunca ter reparado?

Incentivado pelo pensamento, Harry distribuiu beijos pela mandíbula e pescoço do loiro, que lançara a cabeça para trás em deleite. Os seus lábios na pele fria, mas macia, do outro enviaram ondas de prazer para ambos. Vendo que aquela era uma zona sensível de Draco, que arquejava, ele rapidamente passou de beijos a mordidas e chupões. O loiro entreabriu os lábios vermelhos, para logo de seguida capturar os lábios de Harry nos seus.

O peito de Draco iria explodir a qualquer instante. Tal sentimento, do qual não encontrava nenhuma definição, ameaçava a qualquer momento rebentar. Nunca se sentira assim. E o mais caricato era que sentia tudo isto por um dos seus maiores inimigos. Mas isso não interessava, nada interessava, só o beijo de Harry e o aperto possessivo que sentia na sua cintura.

De repente Harry rompeu o beijo, deixando Draco estonteado.

O moreno olhou-o nos olhos de uma maneira quase carinhosa, e… Desesperada?

Tinha custado muito, mas Harry tinha rompido o beijo e a plenitude que partilharam, necessitava de dizer ao sonserino o que sentia. Este beijo fora como um bálsamo, para todas as suas feridas de corpo e espírito. Já não fazia diferença que Draco até à uns momentos estivesse do outro lado da guerra, nem que fosse seu inimigo. As repercussões do que aconteceu entre eles já não o preocupavam. Era agora. Não havia tempo para mais, nada, poderiam nunca mais se ver. Ou algum deles morrer durante a batalha que vinha cada vez mais depressa.

Harry tinha esperado tanto por um sentimento como este, tanto que já se mentalizara que nunca o riria conseguir sentir, mas agora que via o que sempre estivera à sua sempre à espera de ser visto, Harry não podia deixar aquilo escapar.

Com uma mão o grifinorio acariciou a bochecha de Draco, enquanto mantinha um braço a rodear a sua cintura. Ambos os rapazes se encaravam. Verde contra cinza, cinza contra verde.

Harry sorriu.

"Draco," ele não se apercebeu de que dissera o primeiro nome do loiro, mas Draco percebeu e isso o fez sorrir. Encorajado pelo sorriso do loiro, Harry continuou. "talvez nós-"

Ambos se assustaram, e separaram-se repentinamente quando ouviram um estrondo que ecoou por todo o castelo e impediu Harry de continuar. Com os corações acelerados, batendo num ritmo descompassado, ambos os rapazes se entreolharam, percebendo que o seu momento acabara.

Sem qualquer aviso, a porta escancarou-se e Hermione entrou pelo espaço adentro seguida por Ron.

"Harry, descobrimos! A Cabana dos Gritos!" disse ela num tom urgente.

Ron olhava para Draco furioso, mas Harry ignorou, trataria disso mais tarde. Isto se sobreviver.

"Vamos."

Dito isto Hermion e Ron saíram pela porta, seguidos por Harry.

Mas o moreno ainda olhou para trás, para o sonserino assustado que ainda se apoiava na mesa. Olhou para os olhos cinza, para depois passar para a sua cara, tentando memorizar todos os seus traços.

Agora Harry tinha algo por que lutar.

**oOo Fim da Lembrança oOo**

Finalmente ele pode respirar.

O que sentira fora único, algo por que ele sempre esperou mas nunca chegara a pensar que o iria experimentar, muito menos com Draco. Afinal, ele era Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, e a sua missão de vida fora destruir Lord Voldemort, o famoso bruxo das Trevas. Com tal tarefa, ele nunca aspirara a sequer continuar a viver depois do encontro final com o bruxo das Trevas, quanto mais dar-se ao luxo de sentir tal sentimento.

Mas mesmo ainda não sabendo como, Draco Malfoy encontrara um espaço nele que à muito esperara para ser preenchido. Harry nunca se conseguira esquecer da plenitude que sentira quando esteve com o loiro, anos atrás. Nunca esquecera os traços, que mais tarde descobriu que não fora preciso decorar, pois Harry já os sabia de cor.

Ele sabia de cor os sabores, os toques, os gemidos… Ele revira tantas vezes o momento, e agora finalmente teria oportunidade de o fazer acontecer de novo.

E esse pensamento fê-lo sorrir.

* * *

**Olá \o/**

**Nova fanfic, e devo desde já avisar que ela só tem mais um capitulo. No entanto o proximo capitulo é o dobro deste, por isso preparem-se! Ele já está feito, só me falta passar para o PC. Quando passar, eu publico-o logo.**

**A ideia para esta fanfic veio de uma situação bastante caricata, que realmente acho melhor não contar, não vão ficar traumatizados xD De qualquer maneira, e****spero que gostem. **

**_Fragmentos Intemporais_ é dedicada à minha m.a Tru, é a unica fanfic que eu escrevi que ela não leu antes de eu a publicar, por isso eu estou com um medo tremendo que ela não goste. Vamos lá ver o.o**

**E minha gente, deixem reviews sim? Digam-me o que acham da fanfic :D**


	2. Intemporais

**Capitulo 2 - Intemporais**

Harry decidiu-se a entrar na propriedade.

O moreno, que entretanto tinha estado parado à frente do portão principal, começou a andar a passos leves em redor das grades que cercavam a enorme mansão. Mas não foi preciso andar muito para encontrar um outro portão, mas este muito mais pequeno, do tamanho de uma porta regular.

Tirando a varinha do bolso, ele tentou lembrar-se de um feitiço que destranque mais potente que o Alohomora, pois não pensava que fosse ser fácil entrar na mansão. Mesmo que fosse, pelo portão dos empregados. A propriedade devia estar poderosamente defendida, tratando-se dos Malfoys.

O portão, apesar de diminuto comparado ao grande portão principal, era também ele branco e reluzente, como se qualquer camada de sujeira fosse um insulto. E Harry sobressaltou-se quando ele foi aberto. Não estando à espera, o moreno só teve tempo de se encostar às grades à esquerda do pequeno portão, e rezar para que quem quer que saísse não o visse.

Praticamente ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abriu, um saco preto saiu disparado por ela, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos. Logo a seguir ao saco, saiu uma bonita rapariga de cabelos negros apanhados num coque, no topo da nuca. Julgando o empunhar trémulo da varinha, que por magia mantinha o saco no ar, e as suas vestes, Harry deduziu tratar-se de uma empregada. _Bem, este é o portão dos empregados._ O moreno sentiu vontade de rir, mas tendo em conta a situação precária em que se encontrava controlou-se.

A empregada não pareceu reparar nele, pois seguia em frente com a cabeça erguida. E enquanto guardava de novo a varinha no bolso, Harry com um pé impediu o portão de se fechar, e esperou que a rapariga estivesse longe o suficiente, para se esgueirar sorrateiramente para dentro da propriedade.

Ao passar o portão, ele viu-se no enorme jardim que estivera há momentos a contemplar. Estava parado sobre o inicio de um carreiro de pedras, também elas brancas, que seguiam desde o pequeno portão por onde ele entrara, até uma pequena porta lateral na mansão. Não era a porta por que Draco entrara, mas era indiferente. Mesmo que ele tivesse entrado por aquela porta, poderia agora estar no outro lado da mansão.

Com passos apressados, Harry caminhou pelo sinuoso carreiro até à porta lateral, mas quando se encontrava a meio do seu percurso, ele viu uma figura saindo pela porta que ele queria entrar, e tomava o carreiro na direcção de Harry.

Repentinamente, Harry ficou rígido, pensando ter ouvido passos atrás de si. Mas quando olhou para trás, não viu ninguém, e deduziu que fosse só a sua imaginação. Mas o homem andando pelo carreiro na sua direcção, não o era. Olhando para ambos os lados, procurou uma escapatória. Felizmente encontrou uma árvore a alguns passos de si, na sua direita. Uma arvore que ele pode identificar como uma cerejeira.

Mantendo os olhos no empregado que se aproximava cada vez mais dele, mas que felizmente não o vira, pois parecia demasiado embrenhado para reparar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a folha que tinha à sua frente, Harry moveu-se ligeiramente até à cerejeira, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Quando finalmente se encostou ao tronco da árvore, ficou imóvel durante alguns minutos, esperando até ao empregado passar o pequeno portão, até se atrever a espreitar vendo se mais alguém vinha.

Ninguém, estava agora no carreiro, nem perto.

Não querendo ter mais surpresas, Harry correu até à porta. Parou, ofegante. Esperando algum tempo para se recompor, ele controlou a sua respiração e forçou as batidas rápidas do seu coração a esfriarem-se. Foi quando finalmente se recompôs, que se apercebeu de um enorme barulho proveniente da porta à sua frente. Não sabendo o que o esperava, ele abriu a porta relutantemente surpreendendo-se ao reparar que não estava trancada. Bem, como já era difícil entrar na propriedade, ninguém esperava que fosse realmente preciso trancar as portas interiores.

Mas isso não o surpreendeu tanto, quanto surpresa que sentiu ao entrar no grande espaço que era a cozinha da mansão. Ou talvez, uma delas.

A cozinha estava um rebuliço, com homens e mulheres andando de um lado para o outro aos encontrões, uns gritando ordens, outros obedecendo. Todas as pessoas naquele espaço utilizavam apenas preto e branco. As mulheres, tal como a rapariga que vira sair do pequeno portão, utilizavam um vestido preto com um avental branco por cima. E os homens vestiam uma camisa branca, presa numas calças pretas.

Harry apercebeu-se que era a única pessoa que utilizava cores ali. Rapidamente pegou em uma das camisas brancas que se encontravam presas num cabide à esquerda da porta por onde entrara, e vestiu-a à pressa não se esquecendo de a prender nas calças. As calças que Harry trouxera eram de um cinzento-escuro, por isso passavam bem pelas calças pretas de tecido dos empregados, desde que ninguém reparasse que ele não utiliza tecido mas sim ganga.

Ninguém parecia ter se apercebido da sua entrada. E Harry aproveitou para olhar para a vasta cozinha, que se estendia à sua frente, para tentar descobrir uma saída. A cozinha era um espaço rectangular imenso, mas mesmo assim pequeno para todas as pessoas que nele se encontravam.

Enquanto se tentava elevar, para ver além da multidão que o empurrava, ele deu de caras com uma mulher que empunhava um rolo de massa como se fosse uma arma. A mulher mal o viu caminhou para ele, empurrando quem se pusesse no seu caminho.

Harry ficou subitamente assustado vendo a mulher corpulenta ao seu alcanço.

Não querendo ficar ali para a encarar e arriscar ser descoberto, o rapaz abriu caminho por entre os empregados, em direcção a uma mesa que vira na parede lateral à pela qual entrara.

Graças à grande actividade da cozinha, a mulher que Harry presumiu como a cozinheira-chefe, não o vira sair de onde estava, e ela olhava agora furiosamente para todos os lados.

Rindo-se para si próprio, Harry descobriu que perto de onde ele parara, estava uma outra porta. Apressando-se para não ter mais desencontros com a intimidante mulher, ele foi até à porta. Quando se preparava para a abrir, uma grande figura se impôs à sua passagem.

A mulher que à instantes estivera à sua procura a bastantes metros dali, estava agora à sua frente bloqueando a passagem. Ela tivera de ir bastante rápido para o alcançar. Uma velocidade impressionante para uma mulher com um corpo robusto, como o dela.

A cozinheira-chefe olhava-o com um sorriso maldoso, e os seus olhos castanhos exibiam uma expressão inesperadamente divertida.

"A tentar escapar ao dever, ãh rapaz?" a voz da mulher era sibilante, o que contrastava imenso coma sua corpulenta aparência. "Agora toma isto e vai dar ao noivo." disse enquanto se debruçava sobre a mesa à sua direita, tirando dela uma bandeja que logo estendeu a Harry.

Harry teve de se controlar para não mandar o tabuleiro abaixo, com todos os encontrões que levava. A bandeja estava coberta de todo o tipo de comida, pelo que Harry se pode aperceber antes de ouvir a mulher gritar.

"Edwin," chamou a cozinheira-chefe no meio da confusão, enquanto esperava que um rapaz da idade de Harry saísse rapidamente de uma das mesas centrais, lavasse as mãos, e se juntasse a eles. "acompanha este rapaz aos aposentos do noivo."

"Mas a Nicole…"

"A Nicole não aqui está rapaz!" disse ela com brusquidão, antes de baixar o tom de voz para Edwin. "Este é um dos rapazes de Martin, por isso mantêm-te atento não vá ele tentar escapulir-se."

Aquele tom fora utilizado para não chegar aos ouvidos de Harry, mas o moreno ouvira. Edwin acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que compreendera.

A cozinheira voltou-lhes as costas sem sequer dispensar um último olhar. Harry ainda a pode ver a ir para a mesa de onde Edwin saíra, repreendendo uma rapariga terrificada, antes de Edwin pegar num dos braços de Harry, e o arrastar para fora da cozinha.

A porta dava para um corredor estreito, mas longo, com excêntricas tapeçarias nas paredes, e um extenso tapete vermelho cobrindo o chão.

Quando Edwin largou o braço de Harry, começou a andar com passos apressados pelo corredor, e o grifinorio teve dificuldades em acompanha-lo. Edwin era um rapaz de porte médio, com cabelos loiros rebeldes, mas não tanto quando os de Harry. No seu cabelo repousava uma madeixa vermelha, contrastando com o loiro puro. **(1)**

Intrigado com o aspecto do rapaz, Harry tropeçou numa das muitas armaduras que decoravam o corredor, o que o fez esquecer o aspecto do rapaz, e tomar atenção ao caminho que percorria. Mas a sua vista não se prendia em nenhuma das enormes tapeçarias, armaduras, candelabros gigantes, ou mesmo nos misteriosos objectos em cima das mesas ocasionalmente espalhadas pelos corredores. Harry não encontrava nada de que vale-se a pena registar. Todos os objectos presentes em cada corredor eram excêntricos, sem utilidade, se não decoração. E o moreno não se sentia atraído a isso.

Não querendo estar o caminho todo em silêncio, Harry decidiu dizer qualquer coisa.

"Porque é que na cozinha não utilizavam varinhas?"

Vendo o olhar inquiridor do outro rapaz, ele decidiu explicar-se.

"Quando eu estava nas cozinhas, reparei que faziam tudo à mão como os trouxas, porque não fazem com varinhas?"

Edwin respondeu prontamente.

"Os senhorios acreditam que o trabalho fica mais bem feito à mão."

Harry ainda esperou que Edwin desenvolve-se mais o assunto, mas não parecia que o outro queria falar. Resignado, baixou os olhos para a bandeja que levava. Estava carregada de tudo e mais alguma coisa. Do lado esquerdo podia ver pão, cereais, e leite, do lado direito podia ver todo o tipo de frutas. Tirando em Hogwarts, Harry não se lembrava de ver, e comer, um manjar daqueles. Quem quer que comesse aquilo não teria fome, de certeza.

A sua linha de pensamento levou-o a uma pergunta: Quem era o noivo?

"Edwin," o moreno decidiu pôr em palavras a pergunta que ensombrava os seus pensamentos. "quem é o noivo?"

Harry levantou a cabeça da bandeja que estivera a analisar, para olhar para Edwin, ao mesmo tempo que este estacou olhando-o desconfiado. O moreno tentou manter uma expressão de pura curiosidade, mas mesmo assim segura.

"Em que bloco é que estavas?"

Precisava de se lembrar de algo rapidamente. Blocos. O que seriam os blocos? Talvez a parte da casa onde ele estivera até agora… Ou talvez em que parte da casa ele estivera a trabalhar. Harry sentiu-se mais atraído pela segunda hipótese. Sendo assim, lembrou-se do outro bloco que havia visto, sem ser o da cozinha.

"Estava nos jardins." tentou dar o maior tom de casualidade que conseguiu encontrar. "Mandaram-me para as cozinhas depois de acabar o meu trabalho."

Reprimiu a vontade de morder o lábio inferior, e olhou directamente para Edwin.

"Tu és um dos rapazes de Martin?" perguntou Edwin bruscamente.

Harry não sabia, nem queria saber, quem eram os rapazes de Martin.

"Não, vim dos jardins."

O outro rapaz ainda olhava para Harry desconfiado, e o moreno sentiu-se a ser avaliado de cabeça aos pés. Por fim, Edwin pareceu admitir que Harry dizia a verdade, e continuou a caminhar na sua passada rápida. Não estando à espera que o outro começasse a andar, Harry sobressaltou-se e esforçou-se, de novo, para o alcançar. Passaram-se alguns momentos de silencio, até este ser quebrado por Edwin.

"Draco Malfoy." disse ele, sem deixar de olhar em frente fixamente, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma reflexão profunda.

Harry quase se engasgou na sua própria saliva.

"Como?"

"Draco Malfoy é o noivo. Não foi essa a tua pergunta?"

Vendo que não obtia resposta de Harry, que entretanto abrira a boca e sustera a respiração, Edwin continuou.

"Presumo que não saibas também quem é a noiva."

Harry só conseguiu acenar em afirmação.

"Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria? Não se lembrava de nenhuma Astoria em Hogwarts. Provavelmente era da Sonserina. E Draco… Draco estava noivo.

Ele não teve mais tempo para contemplações, pois Edwin estacou em frente uma porta e dirigiu-se para Harry.

"É aqui. Aconselho-te a entrares e saíres rápido. Sr Malfoy deu ordens expressas de que quer ficar sozinho até ao começo da cerimónia."

Dito isto Edwin virou as costas a Harry, e sumiu num dos corredores.

O moreno respirou fundo, sentindo o seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido em expectativa. _É agora_.

Relutante abriu a porta e entrou.

Em frente a um dos armários na parede oposta à da porta, estava um rapaz elegante compondo o fato de cerimónia preto. Um rapaz loiro, da sua estatura. **(2)**

Draco reprimiu a sua vontade de se virar e ver quem entrava no seu aposento. Provavelmente era Nicole, para deixar a sua comida. Nicole era a empregada pessoal de Draco. Eles davam-se muito bem, sendo que Nicole às vezes até era sua conselheira. A mulher era mais velha que ele, mas mesmo assim mantinha um corpo invejavelmente conservado.

"Deixa a bandeja na cómoda, Nicole. Eu não quero mais distúrbios."

Na verdade, ele queria um distúrbio. Mas o distúrbio que ele queria, vinha de uma pessoa que não tinha qualquer possibilidade de estar ali. De uma pessoa que não via à anos, e muito menos sabia onde estava. A razão por que Draco fechara-se nos aposentos que lhe foram destinados, era que ele queria reviver aquele momento uma vez mais. O momento em que estiveram juntos. O único.

Queria ter uma última oportunidade para se perguntar como poderia ter sido. Para se redimir por nunca ter percebido o que sentia. Para se arrepender de não ter visto o óbvio. Para se lembrar de todos os traços do outro rapaz.

Antes de dar o passo decisivo na sua vida, que acabaria com todas as hipóteses de alguma vez ver o seu maior sonho realizado. O sonho de ficar com ele. Um sonho irreal, e idiota, porque não havia qualquer hipótese de se concretizar. Mas Draco teimava em ter a última réstia de esperança acesa. Queria saber que ao menos tinha tentado.

O silêncio envolvia-o.

O que era estranho, visto que não ouvira a porta bater indicando que Nicole se tinha ido embora. Em vez disso, ouvira o som da bandeja a ser largada, e a porta a ser trancada pelo lado de dentro. Seria possível ela se ter atrevido a contestar as suas ordens? Por mais cumplicidade que partilhassem, ela nunca sequer questionara as suas ordens. Como podia ela?

Preparava-se para virar para trás, e repreender a empregada, quando a sua cintura foi cingida por dois braços familiares. Draco congelou no lugar, e o seu coração falhou uma, duas, três, batidas.

Não era possível.

Mas Draco sabia que o aperto na sua cintura, o queixo descansando no seu ombro, a respiração intensa no seu ouvido, só podia ser dele. Mesmo sabendo quem era, Draco virou-se, querendo ver com os seus olhos, um dos seus mais doidos sonhos tornado realidade.

O moreno sorriu quando Draco se virou para ele, e cingiu mais forte o aperto na cintura dele. Harry passou os olhos pelos traços faciais do outro, só para se certificar de que continuavam na mesma. As suas feições ficaram mais maduras, mas continuavam na mesma. A pele pálida mas macia, os lábios finos mas saborosos, os olhos cinza mas cheios de sentimento, a respiração entrecortada mas profunda. Ele encarou os olhos do loiro.

Draco sentiu-se ainda mais ofegante quando as duas esmeraldas verdes o encararam. A falta que ele sentira daquilo, dele. O loiro queria agarra-lo e beija-lo para nunca mais o largar. Ele queria saber que iriam ficar juntos, que o que eles partilhavam não iria ser desperdiçado. Queria saber que iria beijar aqueles lábios de novo.

Mas não podia. Por mais que Draco quisesse eles não podiam. Afinal, ele ia-se casar. Os convidados começariam a chegar dentro de poucas horas, os preparativos já estavam feitos, os seus pais já… Já estava tudo planeado.

Mesmo que deixasse tudo aquilo para trás, como poderia explicar o seu relacionamento com Harry? Com Harry Potter. As probabilidades de conseguirem deixar tudo aquilo para trás eram poucas. Draco queria mais do que conseguia exprimir, arriscar, queria pelo menos tentar. Mas não podia.

Mesmo não se sentido motivado pelos seus pensamentos, Draco colocou as mãos no peito do moreno, sentindo a sua respiração acalorada, para depois o empurrar para longe, livrando-se do seu abraço.

"Não Ha…" corrigiu-se. "Potter, eu vou-me casar."

"Porquê, Draco?" perguntou Harry olhando-o em súplica, e o loiro conseguiu ver a sua dor. "Tu não estás feliz."

Se fosse numa outra situação, Draco tinha a certeza de que teria ficado indignado. Como é que o moreno podia afirmar com toda a certeza que ele não estava feliz? Draco sabia a resposta. Apesar de nos últimos anos não se terem visto, nenhum deles tinha mudado. Eram os mesmos rapazes que eram à quatro anos atrás. E Harry conhecia-o melhor do que ele próprio sequer pensara.

E ele tinha razão.

Draco não estava feliz. Ele tinha perfeita noção de que só seria feliz ao lado de Harry. Só quando tivesse a certeza de que era dele, e ele era seu, é que se podia deixar render à felicidade e completude que sentira quando estivera nos seus braços. Ele sabia-o mas… Não podia.

"Estou sim."

Draco odiava mentir ao moreno. E o pior é que tinha plena consciência, de que o outro sabia que ele estava a mentir. Toda a sua experiencia em esconder sentimentos, e emoções, não funcionava com Harry. Ele sabia sempre como Draco se sentia ou o que ele queria. Aquelas esmeraldas verdes descortinavam o seu ser de uma maneira intensa. E ele não sabia como contraria-las.

"Não, não estás." Harry não podia ter dito isto de uma maneira mais segura. "O teu conceito de felicidade não mudou, desde a última vez que nos vimos."

Ele acabara de pôr em palavras os pensamentos de Draco, e ele não teve maneira de conter um estremecimento de percorrer o seu corpo. O loiro assustava-se de como Harry o conhecia… E como ele conhecia Harry.

"Eu mudei."

Draco obrigou-se a engolir a saliva que teimava em se formar na sua boca.

"Não, não mudas-te."

Na verdade, Harry não sabia como podia estar tão seguro no que dizia, mas ele tinha a certeza de que estava correcto no que dizia, tanta certeza quanto gostar do loiro. Algo lhe dizia que ele estava certo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que Draco dizia, e recusava-se veementemente a acreditar que o loiro acreditava nas suas próprias palavras. Ele sabia que Draco não estava feliz. Draco não era assim. Ele não estava diferente.

Ele iria provar ao loiro que ele não tinha mudado.

Com um só passo consumiu a distância que existia entre eles, e uniu a sua boca à de Draco.

Draco sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem à aproximação de Harry. O quanto ele sonhara com isto, o quanto ele esperara por isto. Sem sequer pensar, enquanto Harry rodeava a sua cintura, o loiro colou os seus corpos.

Apesar da relutância inicial, cedo Draco se esqueceu de todos os motivos porque não podiam ficar juntos. Ele entregou-se a Harry. Afinal, isso não interessava, porque ele agora estava com Harry. E ele queria. Lançou os braços em redor do pescoço do moreno, mexendo nos cabelos dele, e sorrindo entre o beijo.

As sentir os braços envolverem-no, e o loiro sorrir contra a sua boca, Harry sorriu para ele também, para depois continuar o cálido beijo. Draco não mudara. Eles não mudaram.

O moreno teve uma sensação de dejá vu.

Aquele beijo parecia-se imenso com o primeiro, e único até este momento, beijo que deram, à quatro anos atrás. Mas Harry estava decidido a não deixar que este fosse como o outro, este seria melhor, e definitivamente não teria o mesmo fim que o outro. Então, ele deslizou a sua perna por entre as de Draco, fazendo com que o outro lançasse um gemido contra a sua boca. As suas linguas envolveram-se numa exploração frenética da boca um do outro. E os seus corpos friccionavam-se um contra o outro. Queriam ter a certeza de que não se esqueceriam. Nunca mais.

Apenas se separaram quando necessitavam urgentemente de ar. As suas bocas desprenderam-se, mas eles ficaram na mesma posição enquanto recuperavam, de testas encostadas.

Harry sorriu nostalgicamente.

"Tu não mudas-te."

O beijo desesperado que partilharam momentos atrás, confirmava-o. Bem, isso, e o acenar de cabeça que Draco fez, com a sua testa descansando na dele.

A felicidade, a plenitude, que Draco sentira tirara-lhe todas as duvidas que mantivera. Como podia ele viver, sabendo que desperdiçava este sentimento? Como podia ele continuar a sua vida, sabendo que se iria arrepender de ter deixado esta oportunidade escapar? Não fora o seu pai que lhe ensinara que deveria tirar o melhor de todas as oportunidades? Então, era isso que Draco iria fazer. Ele iria com Harry para onde quer que ele fosse, desde que nunca mais tivesse de se separar dele, e dos seus lábios.

Mas antes, o loiro queria saber uma coisa.

"O que ias dizer, quando fomos interrompidos?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas à pergunta, mas depressa percebeu a que ele se referia.

"Qualquer coisa como: talvez nós devêssemos dar uma oportunidade."

Na verdade, o moreno nunca se esquecera da frase. E nunca perdera a esperança de a dizer, algum dia. E agora ele disse-a.

Na altura, Harry não sabia porque ia dizer isso. Até porque ele e Draco eram inimigos, e dizer isso parecia completamente impensável. Mas era o que ele queria. Uma oportunidade. E sabia que se não o tivesse dito, ou tentado dizer, se arrependeria por não ter ao menos arriscado. Mesmo que Draco o recusasse.

Para o loiro, aquela resposta era tudo o que ele precisava. Puxando Harry para si, beijou-o levemente mas de maneira necessitada, para logo depois romper o beijo.

Uma ideia tinha vindo à sua mente. Não era de génio, era um cliché aliás. Mas era o que ele queria.

"Vamos fugir."

O moreno levantou a cabeça, encarando-o.

"Como?"

"Vamos fugir, Harry." disse Draco sem deixar de olhar os olhos verdes do outro. "Vamos sair daqui. Juntos."

Como Harry queria fazer isso. Pensara nisso desde o momento em que soubera que Draco estava noivo. Fugir. Mas, apesar de ser esse o seu desejo, o loiro tivera razão no que dissera anteriormente. Ele agora tinha um compromisso.

"Tu vais-te casar, Draco."

Ao ouvir isto, Draco olhou mais fundo nos olhos de Harry, tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Será que depois daquilo tudo, eles não poderiam ficar juntos? De novo as dúvidas assaltaram a mente de Draco.

"Não podes ir sem avisar." o moreno fazia agora um sorriso matreiro.

Draco relaxou a sua postura, e suspirou de alivio. Ele estivera a pensar no pior.

Saindo a custo do abraço de Harry, ele foi até uma escrivaninha do outro lado do quarto, e rapidamente pegou numa pena, começando a escrever.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, até que ele finalmente deixasse o pergaminho na cama.

"Pronto, já está." disse vitoriosamente, para logo de seguida agarrar as mãos de Harry e o beijar.

Ele sentia uma necessidade irrefutável de estar perto do moreno. Se os separassem agora, Draco não sabia se conseguiria resistir.

"Vamos."

"Vamos." respondeu Harry, entrelaçando os seus dedos nos de Draco.

Encaminharam-se para a porta a passos lentos, mas decididos. Ambos tinham um sorriso nas suas faces. Afinal, tinham razões para sorrir. Draco sabia que deveria estar a parecer meio bobo, mas realmente não se importava. Muito menos parecia se importar Harry, que o olhava como que maravilhado.

Na verdade, ele estava encantado com o sorriso do loiro. Harry não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto o loiro a sorrir daquela maneira. Ele ficava tão bonito a sorrir assim, o sorriso dava-lhe como que uma beleza natural, mais espontânea, mais verdadeira. E, nesse momento, Harry prometeu a si próprio que iria fazer Draco sorrir assim todos os dias.

Continuando a sorrir, Draco abriu a porta e espreitou cuidadosamente para o corredor, olhando para ambos os lados. Depois de se certificar de que não viria ninguém, coisa que pode confirmar através do silencio que se ouvia, ou melhor não ouvia, Draco arrastou Harry atrás de si e começaram ambos a percorrer os corredores, mas agora em passos apressados.

O moreno lembrou-se de algumas das tapeçarias por que tinha passado momentos atrás. Eram imensas, e apesar de quase todas representarem cenas antigas de batalhas, nunca haviam duas tapeçarias iguais. Pelo menos que Harry visse.

Quando foi puxado por Draco para outro corredor, deparou-se com uma tapeçaria que não se recordava de ver, e tinha a certeza de que se passasse por ela não a esqueceria. Mesmo assim, Harry estranhou quando o loiro parou em frente a essa tapeçaria e começou a murmurar. Ela era realmente grande, e tinha como fundo um verde floresta vivo. Mas essa excêntrica cor não era de longe o mais impressionante na tapeçaria, nem sequer os detalhes prateados nas bordas dela. O que realmente prendia o olho de Harry, era a enorme serpente prateada que ocupava quase totalmente a tapeçaria. Brilhava, parecia mesmo se mexer.

Harry sobressaltou-se quando Draco parou de murmurar o encantamento e a serpente se mexeu, mesmo, dirigindo-se para as profundezas da tapeçaria, e desaparecendo. No seu lugar, apareceu uma porta… Na tapeçaria.

Que raio de magia era aquela?

O loiro voltou-se para Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso na sua cara, como se aquilo fosse um tesouro só dele a que ele agora abria mão.

Mas vendo o olhar questionador, e definitivamente perdido, do moreno, Draco decidiu explicar-se.

"Esta tapeçaria foi construída pelo meu avô da parte da Narcissa. Ele não queria passa-la para o meu pai, o que deixou Lucius furioso, e ambos concordaram em passa-la para mim. Só eu a posso utilizar." dito isto, ele sorriu mais abertamente, para depois, ao ver o ar confuso de Harry, resfolegar. "É uma passagem."

"Na tapeçaria?" o moreno estava a achar aquilo deveras estranho.

"Na tapeçaria."

"E como vamos até lá? Não estás a dizer para irmos para dentro de uma tapeçaria, pois não? Como seria isso possível?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Assim."

Mal acabou de falar, o loiro saltou levando Harry atrás de si.

O moreno retraiu-se, e fechou os olhos com força, esperando a qualquer momento o impacto com a tapeçaria. Mas o esperado impacto não veio.

Abriu os olhos a medo, quando sentiu a pressão da mão de Draco na sua. Quando os seus olhos voltaram a focar, a primeira coisa que viu foi o loiro a olhar para ele visivelmente divertido.

Depois de lhe sorrir de volta, Harry reprimiu-se a si mesmo. Ele já deveria ter aprendido a esperar tudo no que toca a magia. Se se pode viajar através de quadros, porque não através de tapeçarias? Curioso para tentar tirar o máximo da experiencia, Harry olhou para trás de onde supostamente teriam vindo, e viu o corredor onde estiveram. Mas entre Harry e o corredor, existia como que uma espécie de neblina, ou bruma, ele não conseguia dizer bem. Memorizando todos os pormenores, para depois contar a Hermione, que decerto ficaria maravilhada… Ou intrigada. Bom, de qualquer maneira dar-lhe-ia algo para pesquisar.

Virou-se de novo para Draco, que ainda sorria para ele, e agora apertava a sua mão com mais força.

"É agora."

"É agora?"

"Quando passarmos esta porta iremos ter ao exterior da mansão." fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. "Estaremos livres."

Harry sorriu, e deu um passou em frente.

"Vamos."

Draco agarrou o braço do outro.

"Espera. Como me encontras-te?"

"Digamos que tenho alguns contactos, mas mesmo assim demorou demasiado tempo."

Disse, antes de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios do loiro.

Draco corou.

"Eu também te procurei, mas depois de não te encontrar em lado nenhum, deduzi que tivesses ficado com a…" cerrou os dentes. "Weasley."

O moreno abanou a cabeça.

"Eu e a Ginny acabamos logo depois da guerra."

Não havia necessidade de dizer o porquê da separação.

Draco não queria entrar nesse assunto agora. Teriam tempo para falar disso noutra altura, agora só eles interessavam.

Pondo uma mão na maçaneta da porta, olhou para Harry que acenou.

Com um só movimento abriu a porta, sentindo os dedos do moreno fazerem pressão nos seus, no momento em que, ainda com a porta aberta, Harry o puxou para si, e o beijou apaixonadamente.

"Vamos." repetiu o moreno ao mesmo tempo que passava a porta com Draco.

Ambos sorriram pensando no que os esperava.

Agora, tinham motivos para sorrir.

Eles estavam juntos.

Finalmente.

* * *

****

**(1) Este personagem foi inspirado, num outro personagem também chamado Edwin, do livro d'As Sagas de Pedras Mágicas, mas somente no aspecto físico. No que toca a aspectos psíquicos, não. Isto é uma espécie de homenagem à saga de Sandra Carvalho, da qual eu gosto muito.**

**(2) Eu gosto de os imaginar da mesma estatura :p**

**Sério gente, eu fiquei traumatizada ao passar este capitulo. Imaginem passar 13 páginas de um caderno A4, só para este capitulo (sim, porque mais o outro dão 20 páginas no total o.o). Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu fiquei traumatizada. Percebem porque demorou tanto? Uff. **

**Bom, de qualquer maneira, aqui está ele. **

**Espero que tenham gostado de _Fragmentos Intemporais_!**

**Divirtam-se e deixem REVIEWS, sim?**

**(neste botãozinho verde aqui em baixo xD)**


End file.
